


Hagrid

by msmin



Series: The Misadventures of Harriet Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmin/pseuds/msmin
Summary: After Harriet learns she is more than a cum dumpster for her Uncle and cousin, and that she is in fact a witch, Harriet goes with Hagrid to begin her journey in the Wizarding world. However, she soon discovers that her sexual appetite followed her from the Muggle world.





	Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. This was sitting in my files forever, so I went ahead and published it as is. Let me know your thoughts!

"--please, Hagrid, you have to!"

"No, I can', _ I can' _. It can' fit the both of us, an' it ain't right." 

Harriet crossed her arms, exasperated. Today had been the day she had been waiting for her entire life, though she hadn't known until Hagrid broke down the door in the middle of a rainstorm--an escape; a way out of her miserable life, and into a new one where she finally belonged. Her eyes had been as big as saucers from the moment she stepped out into the rain with Hagrid. The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, Gringott's Banks; shopping for her school supplies… 

Harriet was entirely convinced that this was all a dream, and that sooner or later she would be woken up in the middle of the night by Dudley, who would slobber on her tits and cum onto her belly within five minutes. Her only satisfaction would be that as her piggy cousin pumped himself inside her, she would make sure Aunt Petunia heard her, mortifying her to no end. 

"Hagrid, _ please _," Harriet begged. "There's no more rooms here, so you'll either have to sleep elsewhere. Are there even any other inns nearby, I didn't see?"

Hagrid grumbled. "Well o'course there are. They ain't the best o' the lot, but I've been in worse. Jus' send me an owl when in the morn' an' I'll be here in a jiff." 

Harriet threw her hands in the air. "Send an owl and then what, exactly? Is it supposed to magically communicate with you or something?" 

"Well yeh are a witch--" 

"_ HAGRID!" _

* * *

Moonlight peeked through the pulled curtains, as Harriet settled into bed. Hagrid had given in to the idea of sharing a room with her, but had shouted her down and insisted he would be sleeping on the floor. He had gone off to the pub downstairs, and she could hear his booming laughter even seven stories up. 

As Harriet lay in bed, she looked over her wand. It was lighter than she expected, and as silly as it sounded, it was more like an extension of her arm rather than a piece of wood she was holding. She pointed at the chandelier above the bed, and paused. How exactly did one _ do _ magic? Hagrid told her she wouldn't be able to do anything until her first day of Hogwarts, but she still wanted to try, just in case.

She twirled her wand erratically, and waited for a few seconds. Her heart skipped a beat when the flames began to flicker, but it was only because the ceiling had shaken from the floor above. Harriet stared into the flames, and was reminded again of Dudley, and her uncle, and the many times they fucked her. 

Her pussy began to throb, and she felt it become wet. _ Well _ , she thought, _ if I can't do magic now, might as well find a use for the wand. _ She hesitated, looking towards the door, and deciding that it would many tankards of ale to even make Hagrid giddy, she had plenty of time before he stumbled in. Throwing back the sheets, Harriet threw off her clothes, and laid back down onto the bed, her body illuminated by the candle flames. She grinned--what better way to top off a magnificent day, than an orgasm with her magic wand.

She spread her legs apart, her nipples already erect from the cold air. She let out a small sigh of pleasure as her index finger stroked her clit, sending tingles of pleasure up her spine and through her limbs. While she settled deeper into her pillow, she was almost sure that the portrait above the fireplace was moving. _ How silly _, she thought vaguely, though the idea of being watched made her wetter. 

She closed her eyes, letting her senses focus entirely on her finger circling her clit, like a rough tongue that persisted on pleasing her. Hagrid was pleasing, she thought unbidden, but the more she thought of how wonderful the day was spent with him, the more rapidly her breath became. She put two fingers on either side of her glistening pussy lips, and ran them up and down, the squirting of her juice mingling with her soft moan.

She blindly grasped around for her wand, but as her hand closed around it, she heard a grunt. Her eyes flew open, and where the door should have been was Hagrid, red-faced; though whether it was from what he had to drink or because he was stroking his cock, she didn't know.

"H-Hagrid," Harriet stammered, one hand covering her breasts while the other covered her pussy. It ached, begging to be filled by Hagrid.

"'Am sorry, Harriet," spluttered Hagrid, his dustbin-sized hand still moving around his mammoth penis. "I--I jus'....Yer so beautiful an'..." He grunted again, despite himself. 

Harriet couldn't help but laugh. She was only moments ago pleasing herself to the thought of Hagrid, and here he was, cock out. "Hagird," she crooned, "it's alright." As she removed her hands from her torso, Hagrid groaned, turning beet red. "Fuck me."

* * *

Hagrid entered her with surprising ease, and it wasn't because of how wet she was. If Harriet had paused to think, she would have realized this was yet another example of unbidden magic. However, she was much more preoccupied by the current task of being fucked by Hagrid.

"Oh, Hagrid, _ Hagrid _," she squealed, as his monstrous cock slid in and out of her puckered pussy lips. Her ass bounced against his course stomach hair, her cheeks spreading from the force of his thrusting. He stuffed her inside walls, again and again, filling her with crazy lust.

"I shouldn' be doin' this..._ Ahh _...Yer Lily and James' daughter," groaned Hagrid, his grapefruit-sized balls slapping against her.

Her fat ass raised and her face buried into a pillow, Harriet bit her lip, her pussy juice dripping down her thighs. "I'm your slut, Hagrid," she whimpered. "Y-your little s-slut. It feels so good, don't stop, don't sto--" She gasped and shut her eyes, "_ OHHHHHH, FUUCK!" _Her entire body trembled as a quake of pleasure spread throughout her entire body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, Hagrid's giant cock streaked with white discharge.

"I'm not done with yeh yet, whore," Hagrid grunted. His hands grabbed her waist, and in a surprisingly agile motion for a man his size, he picked Harriet up by the waist, and turned to lay on his back, sitting her on his lap. 

The bed did not take to the change kindly, as the legs of the bed creaked and _ CRACK!, _they collapsed under the pressure of the weight of the half-giant. Hagrid bid it no mind, as he thrust his cum covered cock into Harriet's pussy once more, sending a shiver up her spine. 

She shrieked in ecstasy, as her soft breasts bounced up and down in sync with Hagrid's cock sliding into her, her vision blurring, her face turning red and hot. 

"_ YESS, YESS, YEAAA! _ " 

"Yeh like tha', cunt? _ HEH. _" He pumped his pelvis up and down, up and down, his grizzly, untamed beard scratching Harriet's chest, tangling against her erect pink nipples. "Nasty slut, aren' you? I'll give yeh a bloody good fuck, don' worry about that." 

Hagrid's rough, dustbin sized hands roamed around Harriet's torso, his thumbs, the size of a man's hand, stroking each of Harriet's large breasts. "Jus' like I imagined yer mum's to be. I couldn' fuck her tho', aye. But you…" There was a gleam in his eyes as he smirked. 

Harriet's eyes rolled back into her head, as her thighs quivered, her dripping pussy quivering around Hagrid's giant shaft, orgasming for the second time that night. She tried to tell him that he could fuck her in front of the whole school and she wouldn't care, but all that came out were low moans.

She came two more times that night, after which Hagrid pumped his entire load into her, grunting as his face turned even redder. As she lay back in bed, sticky, warm cum leaking out of her, covering her thighs, she decided that she would be sure to visit Hagrid often during her stay at Hogwarts.


End file.
